


Your Nose Is Cute

by imaginescerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginescerek/pseuds/imaginescerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek grumbled as he walked to the door. Whoever was knocking at the door at two in the morning better be dying or he's gonna wish he already was.</p>
<p>He yanked the door opened to find Scott outside with a dopey looking smile on his face. Derek's annoyance turned into confusion. "Scott?"</p>
<p>Prompt from <a href="http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/34123258662/imagine-your-otp-nuzzling-noses">imagineyourotp</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Nose Is Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on [tumblr](http://imaginescerek.tumblr.com/post/67647810774/imagine-your-otp-nuzzling-noses-x-derek).

Derek grumbled as he walked to the door. Whoever was knocking at the door at two in the morning better be dying or he's gonna wish he already was.

He yanked the door opened to find Scott outside with a dopey looking smile on his face. Derek's annoyance turned into confusion. "Scott?"

Scott's dopey smile turned into a dopey grin. "Hey, Derek."

"Are you drunk?"

"Yup," the younger man answered with an affirmative nod. "Stiles said it was unfair that I couldn't get drunk. So he asked Cora-" Derek groaned internally. He really should to stop those two from interacting.

But right now he needed to stop his boyfriend from doing some other stupid thing tonight.

"-and she gave him this liquid. It has wolf's bane and stuff-" 

"Scott." 

"-but not that much so Stiles put it in some whiskey and-"  
  
"Scott!"

The raised voice made the Scott stop talking but it didn't stop the wide-eyed look that took refuge on his face, as if to say that he was a completely innocent party in this teenage shenanigan.

Derek sighed and pulled Scott in before closing the door behind them. "Please tell me you didn't ride your bike here."

The dopey smile came back on his face. "Nope. Ran."

That was better, he guessed. Derek put his hand on Scott's back and started guiding him to the bed. "Come on. Let's get you to bed so you can sleep this off."

Scott moved away from Derek's touch. "No! I didn't come here so I can sleep!"

Derek sighed again. He learned a years ago it's easier to get someone this wasted to co-operate when you humored them a little. "Then why'd you come here?"

Scott smiled seductively. Or at least that's what Derek thinks he's going for. "I wanna continue were we left off before I had to leave," Scott answered, referring to their time together earlier in the day. They were supposed to be going over lore to familiarize Scott with all the different creatures they could face. Instead they spent the entire time making out on Derek's bed before Scott announced he had to leave to meet Stiles. Derek now wished he had convinced Scott to stay.

If Scott was going to stay the night anyway, Derek would have preferred it if  _their_ shenanigans got them to that point.

"I'm not making out with you," he replied flatly.

Scott didn't stop smiling and ran his palm over Derek's chest. "I wasn't talking about kissing." 

Derek looked down at the hand that was slowly moving lower down his body. He really needs to start wearing shirts to bed. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Scott's wrist. "We're not having sex when you're drunk."

Scott let his hand drop and pouted. This was the first time Derek had ever seen him pout. "Why not?" 

"Because I'd prefer it if you actually remember it happening."

And the dopey smile was back. "I thought you said if we had sex, I'd never forget it."

Only Scott would remember something as random as that at a time like this. If they were standing closer to a wall Derek would bang his head on it. Repeatedly.

Scott took advantage of Derek's distraction and moved closer to the man. When Derek looked down, their noses bumped together. It made Scott giggle and he nuzzled their noses.

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Your nose is cute. My nose couldn't resist."

He was absolutely going to stop Stiles and Cora from talking to each other. Derek held Scott's arm firmly and started towards the bed again. "We are going to bed and tomorrow you're gonna remind me why I shouldn't slam Stiles against a wall for his genius idea."

Scott plopped himself on the bed. "Pfft. Because he's my best friend and I'll stop giving the best blow jobs in the world if you did. Besides," he added, yawning, "you like Stiles. Don't deny it."

Derek rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. He gently pushed Scott to lay down before turning his attention to removing the teenager's shoes and socks.

"Smells like you," Scott mumbled. Derek looked up to see Scott as he pressed his face into the pillow Derek had been using earlier. By the time he was done, Scott had already fallen asleep. 

He walked around the bed to get to the other side and slipped in behind Scott, wrapping his arm around the younger man. Derek smiled and nuzzled at Scott's neck before drifting to sleep.


End file.
